Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation
Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation is a character featured in The (Possibly) Boney King of Nowhere, a story which was never ever written. As Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation's name suggests, he is a . Overview Appearance Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation is quite green, with two pointy antennae and buggy eyes, not to mention arms, legs, torso, and a neck commonly found in Namekian bipeds. Personality Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation is a very nice person because Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation likes to be around people. Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation is very unaware of humans and their customs, leading to countless hilarious misunderstandings between Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation, Jolee, and Kindler. History Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation grew up on Namek and then New Namek later on. On Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation's homeplanet, Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation led an exciting life as the captain of the local rugby team. Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation's team did well, and though they won only one time (going 1-15), they were reportedly most beloved team; Guru was said to have rooted for them every game, despite them losing all but one. The single game they won was against a team that consisted of , and some other third person. Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation's team of twenty five members was able to narrowly escape with a victory, winning 15-14. After that, Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation gave up Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation's life as a professional rugby player, instead focusing on the importance of being an farmer. Becoming quite successful once again, Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation turned to the nemesis of Namek; . Under Guru's strict counsel, Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation started a petition to have Moori go away. Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation was able to get the support of all Guru's men (consisting of solely ) and all of Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation old rugby buddies. However, Dende was able to gain the support of two or three other Namekians and in a swiftly dramatic, passionate vote was able to stay off the petition's might. Needless to say, this was when Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation acquired a most important nickname; Thom Yorke's Fender Classic Series '72 Telecaster Deluxe Electric Black Guitar. Thom Yorke's Fender Classic Series '72 Telecaster Deluxe Electric Black Guitar was now about to make a major upheaval of the Namekian political system when Frieza arrived. Frieza blew up Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation pretty darn good, so Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation remained dead for a long time. After being revived by the Dragon Balls, Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation travelled to earth because Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation was a Namekian and there were other Namekians on Earth. Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation met nice people such as Kindler and Jolee there, and helped them work on important Nigerian money laundering schemes. 'Future Imperfect' Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation appears in the extremely well-written roleplay, Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect as the strongest character in that story. Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation is often hailed as the king of rugby by other characters. Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation is first introduced when Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation magically appears to give Charlie energy for his attack. Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation then explores a house for a while before coming. Later, telepathically communicates with Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation and reveals that he has chosen Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation to become the Guardian of Earth, much to the chagrin of some random ancestor of . As Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation's first act as Guardian, Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation declared a worldwide rugby day, which was a grand success since everyone participated in it because they had to. Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation later gets hungry even though Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation is a Namekian and goes to eat at subway. After eating at subway, Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation spots a paint can. However, before Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation can inspect it too much, Charlie (undesirable #1) calls him through telepathy. Charlie then goes into a long rant about how the world is unfair and how Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation needs to fix it. At this point, Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation finds out that Charlie is some kind of alien (an alleged GOOD alien) and deems it a great plot twist to the story. Upon the alien further prodding of Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation to go tell the government that he isn't a threat, Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation becomes distressed, and realizes that Charlie is just another voice in his head. Trivia * Like all namekians, Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation's name is based off of a musical instrument. *Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation nickname was Thom Yorke's Fender Classic Series '72 Telecaster Deluxe Electric Black Guitar, which is also based on an instrument, keeping in line with all Namekian names. *The picture at the top of this page is not actually of Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation. It is a picture of Piccolo. However, the two are similar enough in apperance for the picture to be appropriate. *Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation's use of the phrase Kupaianaha shows that he enjoys Hawaiian culture a lot. How Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation became knowledgeable to Hawaiian culture is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Namekians Category:Aliens Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Heroes Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Collaboration